The Ones That You Love
by Perfectcircle
Summary: Draco and Hermione. A post CHEMICALS BETWEEN US short.


------

------

* * *

------ 

------

" Alexander Harry Malfoy!!! " a voice loudly said. It echoed throughout the spacious house.

He blinked and stopped in his tracks as he headed for the library. His mum saying his complete name only meant one thing. She was pissed

" Mum? " he said as he arrived in the living room, carrying a soccer ball. " Just arrived from practice- " he stopped, seeing his mother's face annoyed, if not irritated. " What's the matter? "

He saw his mother trying to control a frown and she brushed her cascading hair with one hand. " Your report card came in today, " she breathed out.

He stood still and bent down to place his soccer ball on the polished floor. " Mum? "

" Don't mum me, " she said. " Sit down. " She took a seat across him on the island table in the middle of their spacious kitchen. " What's this? "

He looked at the clean white card with two red marks on it. " Umm…grades, " he replied. He breathed out. " Mum, I'm sorry. "

She sighed and frowned. " Alex…are you having problems you're not telling me? Darling, you're seven years old- bullies? "

" Mum- I'm sorry. I'm just not concentrating enough. "

" You're not concentrating at all! " she told him in a louder voice. He hung his head and Hermione felt a twinge of remorse for shouting at him. " Alex- please…you know- "

Alex frowned, trying to control his juvenile temper. He found out he could not. " No! " he suddenly shouted out. " You and dad fighting…you're going to get a divorce? Separate? Mum- it's been going on for a long time! "

Hermione fell silent, her heart pounding horribly. They had tried so hard to keep their fights down…so hard…She reached out for his hand. He took it away quickly from her reach.

" Is it because of me? Of Lara? " he exploded. "I've cleaned my room all the time-! " he spat out in his capacity of maturity and seven year old intelligence.

He hopped off from his seat just as his four year old sister came in the kitchen, carrying a little school bag. Lara looked up to him, seeing her brother's angry look. She stopped in place as her brother stormed off.

" Sweetie, " Hermione quickly changed her tone. " Hi! You want something to bite on? "

Lara nodded but said nothing as Hermione tried to stop her hands from shaking. Alex finally spoke up. She had an inkling it would be about her fights with Draco. Lara looked up to her, her light brown eyes akin to that of Hermione's, only she had her father's hair. Silently, Lara took out from her bag a report card.

Hermione opened it and smiled at Lara and then she kissed her head that smelled of violets. "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you! " she said as Lara finally smiled at her.

" Mum, what's wrong with Alex? " she asked, her eyes looking sad.

" Alex is…he's having a bit of trouble at school, " Hermione explained gently.

" Cause you and daddy are fighting? " she asked, with her innocent eyes.

Hermione turned away at the sight of her eyes looking like that. She busied herself preparing fresh orange juice and a plate of cookies for Lara who was a notorious sweet tooth. " Oatmeal or chocolate chips? "

Lara nodded when she said chocolate chips. Hermione set down the plate in front of her as she took one and began munching away while Hermione added a bit of sugar in her glass or fresh orange juice. " Sweetie, " Hermione said spinning around to see her face again.

" Mum? "

" Sweetie…you're quiet today…" she finally said. It was all that she could say.

" Alex is angry.." she told her mum. " Why is he really angry? "

" Sweetie…for now…let's talk about this later, okay? " she said. " Now finish up your cookies and juice. Daddy's going to be so proud of you. "

Lara stopped and her face suddenly turned sullen. " Excuse me, mommy, " she finally said in a quiet voice.

Hermione watched as her daughter left her stool and got out of the kitchen. Hermione stood quietly, her heart aching for everything that was going on. She bit a finger, a habit she did when she was faced with some problem or obstacle. She took a deep breath. She was a mother now and a wife. She would fix things like all mothers who loved their family best. She would make dinner first. Have a nice family dinner, talk animatedly with her family and tell Draco of Lara's wonderful grades and of Alex's short comings but of his greatly improved soccer abilities…

She was dreaming of course. Dreaming of a nightmare that had not even progressed yet.

------

------

* * *

------ 

------

They had started dinner without Draco; Hermione was trying her best to improve the mood of her two children. She was smiling, telling them of how they would spend the coming weekend and buy things that they wanted…things that children are most fond of. And she heard Draco's car in the drive-way, the engine falling to silence. The driver's door opened and shut. Then there came the sound of keys on the front door jangling. Her husband was home…

He smiled tiredly as he saw his family in the living room, kissing his two children on the head and Hermione lightly on the cheek. Their children eyed their father. He loosened his neck tie and cleared his throat and sat down across his wife.

" Wow, this is great. I'm famished, " he said eyeing Hermione. Hermione gave a small smile at him as she drank a glass of water. A smile that was civil instead of warm and welcoming…

Hermione spoke. " Lara got very high grades, Draco. "

Draco smiled proudly at his golden haired angel. " Sweetie, that's great! What does my Lara want this weekend? Mum will buy it for you. "

" Daddy, " she spoke up. " Won't you come? " her voice faltered for a bit as she looked at her idol, her father…

Draco forced a smile. " Sweetie…daddy's busy, you know that. "

Lara grew quiet and played around with her peas instead, using her fork.

Draco studied her intently. " Finish your food, sweetie. " She said nothing and ate a few bits of her peas and mashed potatoes. Draco looked at Alex who was more than the usual quiet. " Alex, how was soccer and school today? "

" Okay, " he quietly replied.

He saw a white card on the island table and reached for it, seeing Alex's name on it and proceeded to read…his jaw hardened and Alex braced for the worst. But Draco said nothing. It was a quiet dinner indeed.

Alex felt horrible. What would his Da say after this? It was so unlike daddy to say nothing when he didn't normally get low grades. He was a source of smiles along with his sister, they both did their best at school…but now…he didn't do his part. Daddy was always proud of any of his achievements…and this- this was his first failure…

After a while, Hermione began clearing away the dishes as Draco stood over the island table, looking over his son's report card. Both of their children were upstairs, in the family library, doing their homework.

" What's wrong? " Draco finally uttered to Hermione.

Hermione looked up to him as she finished washing the dishes. " What? "

Draco raised Alex's card up. " This. Alex's grades. What's going on? I thought he was doing great in school. "

Hermione said nothing as she began drying the glasses with a white towel. " Ask him, " she finally said, not looking at her husband.

" He doesn't talk to me much. "

" That's because you don't talk to him either, " she said.

Draco frowned. " Are you trying to say something? Like I'm not paying any attention to him? "

" Nothing like that, " she said shortly.

" Don't do this again, Hermione! "

She spun around, furiously drying her hands with her apron. " No! You don't do this again! "

" Merlin! Do we have to fight every night? "

" I never said anything about us fighting, you're being a prick, did you know that? "

" You're being annoying, " he snapped.

" Keep your voice down! The kids-! " Hermione hissed.

But the damage had been done. And Hermione and Draco spun around at the same time to see their two children in the middle of the hall, holding hands, staring at them both.

" Sweetie, " Hermione began, seeing Lara's eyes in tears. Alex remained aloof. His face looked cold and detached as he held his sister's hand. His eyes frosted over when he looked at his father.

Draco started for them but Alex quickly left his sister alone and ran upstairs. Hermione heard the bang from his door as she walked for Lara. Lara winced when her father touched her. " Mommy! " she cried out loud, running for Hermione.

Draco stood still, seeing Lara burying herself in Hermione's arms and hair. He gulped and felt his face grow hot. He quietly left the kitchen, got up the stairs and reached Alex's door. He knocked and there was no answer. " Alex, " he called out, knocking and holding the handle. " Open the door, please. "

" No! " came a muffled voice. " Leave me alone! "

" Alex, please. I just want to talk. "

" About what? " he shot back.

" What's happening between me and your mum, " Draco said heavily.

" What's happening? " he replied.

" We were having an argument, that's all. It's normal for parents to fight- "

" Every night?! " Alex's voice was trembling.

There was a sound on the landing. Hermione and Lara were hand in hand, looking at him. She opened her mouth, " Lara's going to sleep now, " she told Draco.

Draco stopped knocking on Alex's door and walked up to Lara whose eyes were still red and puffy from crying. " Sweetie, I'm sorry about this. Good night. Sleep well, okay? " he knelt down and kissed her. Lara trembled a bit as he did.

And Hermione took Lara to her room as Draco tiredly walked into his and Hermione's large bedroom. He heard someone talking, a small voice, muffled, asking Hermione if they were going to fight forever. No, he heard Hermione reply; love you and Alex and daddy too much.

And Draco felt a sudden sadness at what was happening between him and Hermione. It was just…one of those times wherein they couldn't stop fighting…wherein every little thing he did annoyed Hermione and hurt their kids indirectly.

The door to the bedroom opened and in stepped Hermione. Draco looked at his wife of eight years as she stood at the door, against the soft glow of lights. He remembered what an angel she was many years ago when he woke up from coma and now she looked exactly the same all of a sudden. He stared at her as her brown eyes bored into his own silvery-blue ones…

" I- " he began.

" You didn't have to shout like that…" she started as she put on her black silk robes. " Lara was scared- "

" Merlin! Stop it! Do you have to be so self-righteous? I feel like I'm the enemy here! " Draco spat out, forgetting how he saw his wife a few seconds ago.

Hermione glared at him as she removed her diamond earrings, a gift from Draco when Lara was born. She stared at them for awhile as they sparkled from her right hand. She sighed and put them away inside an antique silver jewelry box, courtesy of Narcissa, the children's 'grand nan' as they fondly called her.

" I'm not being self-righteous, " she said, looking at him again. Draco's jaw tightened and his eyes flashed anger. Hermione remembered how they fought before, back when they fought so hard to be together…how he would snap at her and cause her to grit her teeth in revulsion and frustration at how much she loved him. " I was just telling how Lara- "

" Stop it! This isn't easy for me! "

" You think this is easy for me too? " Hermione said, slamming her brush down the glass table, but accidentally hitting a delicate crystal ornament. Her hand instantly bled.

" Bloody arse- " Draco snapped looking at her hand. He started for her, but she stood up and headed for the Italian styled bathroom. " Let me have a look at that. "

" No, I can handle it, " she said in a trembling voice. The tiled floor had drops of red as she walked for the sink, fumbling with her other hand for the muggle medicine cabinet.

" I said let me have a look at that! " Draco said, taking her hand. She did not resist as he held her hand gently. Draco sighed and led her near an oak cabinet that housed their towels and bathrobes. He took out a long box and then took out his wand.

Hermione began to cry as he said a healing spell, first removing the shards of crystal and next closing her wound.

" It hurts that much? " Draco asked-his brows and eyes expressing concern and worry.

She shook her head. " I just- I just don't want us to fight this much, Dray- the kids…Alex's grades were because of us. He's been too affected and he thinks we're going to get a divorce or separate. Lara- she's afraid it's all because of her. Dray- what's happening to us? Eight years and now we've become like this? Me being a prick and you being a workaholic absentee prick of a father? "

Draco smiled at that description she gave to him. Hermione as usual, the Hermione he had learned to love. He kissed her forehead and continued to hold his wand against her palm and fingers. His wand glowed in soft white. Hermione looked up to him, her eyes still in tears and her fine nose in red. " Mione, god, I'm sorry. I was just too- it's just work- it's the company. Setting up in America and Italy at the same time is giving me pressure I haven't had in years...I know I have to take time off like Alice said, " he was referring to his middle-aged secretary of ten years or so.

Hermione said nothing, but she sniffed and tried to stop herself from crying. " We're both busy. I suppose I'm still a workaholic in a way, Auror is Auror…Businessman is businessman. Dray- sometimes I love you too much it hurts, sometimes I hate you so bad it hurts too. But I still love you, despite all of this. "

Draco kissed her fingers one by one as the cuts had completely healed. " I'll be less of a prick to you as long as you promise you'll do the same. The kids love us too much. "

She nodded, embracing him tightly, something she had not done in weeks and something he had not done in weeks. For the first time in weeks, Hermione slept in Draco's arms.

The door quietly creaked open and two figures were shadowed by the soft light coming from the ceiling. They both stared at the figures lying on the bed. Alex was holding Lara's hand tightly, bracing their eyes to see Draco sleeping on the couch again. But their parents did not. They were sleeping soundly in each others' arms, peaceful looks on both their faces.

Lara looked up to her brother and smiled. Alex smiled back. Together they trudged back to Lara's room as Alex tucked his sister to bed first, forming a curve on their fingers to be linked together- their little sign that they loved each other and would stay for each other. Lara looked at her brother's figure once more before he closed the door. Her little night lamp was glowing, in the shape of a sun near her bed. She smiled, happy to see her parents happy again. There would be good dreams tonight.

Alex went back to his room and closed the door and looked at his ceiling decorated with the different planets, a sun and the moon, all glowing in the dark in their signature colors. He smiled and comfortably tucked himself into bed. There was hope after all, in the world of children- in his world and Lara's. Content at that thought- Alexander Harry Malfoy; with a thin smile on his lips…slept like a baby.

------

------

* * *

------ 

------

**A/N:** This little story is dedicated to all of you who have made my previous story,** THE CHEMICALS BETWEEN US** as successful. If you haven't read it yet, i use my adage: It's never too late. Please do read it and tell me your thoughts?

I'm a deeply grateful that you have stayed with me till its grand finale. I will be posting a new story, a long one, perhaps in a few days. D/Hr of course. heeeheee.

I hope this suited you just fine and dandy- left you feeling cute or nostalgic or romantic in the least. I was inspired to write this short story because of my family who has stuck with me through thick and thin- through my illness and all that.

Do review if you like. Inspire me once more? Again, thank you!!!


End file.
